First One Loses
by kbeto
Summary: Danny can't be a hairdresser, Tom doesn't agree with some facts, and Dougie and Harry are just two arses in the couple's memories. Love isn't a competition, but we all want to win, that's for sure. Flones family, drabble, fluff. Rated Kplus because Dougie isn't really around.


_Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the twins, that you can be sure of._

_A/N: Long note ahead! :P Another ImagineyourOTP prompt. I'm only posting this because I haven't posted a thing in a week or so. No plot or anything, just a drabble with some domestic stuff and most likely will be rewritten at some point (or taken down). *cringes* Oh, and it's set on the same universe as 'Castle', 'Boat' and 'Dying'._

_**Anonymous** I'm glad you don't mind! :) I don't really know? I do have these random moments of sadness out of the blue (like now, I haven't written for a week and I'm not even content with this one). But I did take a hard test last week, so it might've been that. Thanks for your concern, though! :)_

_Uh, I don't think you should be expecting great things from me in the next couple of days because of my mood and everything, but I truly appreciate your support! Means a lot to me! :) I have to say that you really got me: no idea how Dougie got his house infested (though there's 90% of chance he's the one who caused it, indeed)! Good thing that he has a mate with a spacious heart (and house)! Haha! And don't worry, tumblr people probably don't go there too (wrong sense of humour and all). BWAhahaha! ;)_

_**Marvin Fletcher** No worries I don't speak more than just two languages, but that won't stop me of trying random phrases and words I know! I worked with this French guy that tried to teach me French the 6 months he spent here and it didn't go too well. I think I wasn't really committed to it at the time. :P_

_I'm glad you enjoyed the story. 'Beginnings' is probably the hardest prompt I had written so far because I didn't have a clear idea and ended up with some sort of 'The IT Crowd' story in the end! BWAhaha! The sleepwalking was a bit of personal experience because I have cousins that did that when we were kids, and we always had to hide the keys or they would try to unlock the front door at night! It disappeared after they grew up, but I heard some people can carry into adult life and I couldn't resist the idea of putting that on the story! Hehehe! Thank you so much for reading! :D_

_No need to thank me, it's my pleasure. :) Yeah, I don't even think Dougie speaks in innuendos any more, he just goes for whatever is going through his mind. Good thing Tom's used to his pervy behaviour and know when to stop him! BWAhaha!_

_OMG I didn't actually think that someone would get the reference, but yes, it's that song from Romeo and Juliet! I don't even know who sings and will probably say Mercutio if I'm ever asked! ;) And you're asking if Harry has a brother named Keith? (I see what you did here! Hehe!) I guess not, though that would be hilarious. Even more if they were twins, because we know Dougie would be thinking of something naughty. BWAhaha! Thank you so much for reading, dear! :D_

**First One Loses**

Just another exciting weekend at the Fletcher-Jones household. The family were all getting ready to spend their afternoon watching a remake of Ghostbusters, which Tom insisted their kids had to see. Danny didn't fully believe his husband, not when he knew about his passion for the old version that came out when they were kids, and definitely not when Tom suggested they watched with that familiar blaze of enthusiasm burning inside his eyes.

"Dad, we'll be late," Leah tried to eye Tom from her position, but settled to watch her father through the mirror in front of them. She was sitting on a slightly small stool placed between his legs, having her hair brushed and braided.

"We won't if you stay still for a second," Tom's reflection smiled and a hand tickled the little girl briefly. "You know what happens when we let Papa take care of your hair."

"Yeah," she giggled. Both were probably referring to the time when Leah had to have her hair ultra short due to an unspeakable number of knots and small plastic butterflies tangled in her locks. After that Tom never again let the girl's hair to Danny's care, though Leah didn't seem to mind –she got an awesome summer haircut, anyway.

"What are taking ya so long?" The creaked open, revealing two curly heads with two pair of curious, blue eyes. "Tha' chat must sure be interesting."

"I guess you could say that," Tom winked at Leah and both laughed, leaving Luke and Danny to exchange confused looks.

~#~

"Dad, who liked who first?"

"Where does this one comes from, my darling?" Tom eyed his little girl on the seat behind him, still keeping his focus on the road, as he was the one driving.

"Did you like Papa first or did he like you first?" She reiterated her question, eyes sparkling.

"Interested in your fathers' love life, aye?" Danny reached a hand behind his seat to tickle the twins, giggles and short screams ensuing. "That's easy to answer, it was your Dad."

Tom blinked twice and opened his mouth in shock. He seemed even a bit offended by the statement. "What? You're the one who _willing_ kissed me at that party! I didn't even want to play that stupid game!" He slapped Danny in the leg with a free hand, returning it to grasp the steering wheel.

"It was Papa! Papa won!" Luke clapped excitedly, grinning wide at his sister.

"We seem to remember things differently," Danny rubbed a hand across his own chin. "I'll tell my version, you tell yours, and we let them decide. What ya say?"

"I love when you're all brainy and full of ideas. You go first!" Tom smirked, giving Danny's thigh a light squeeze.

~#~

_We met through your Uncle Harry. He used to throw crazy parties, and for some strange reason he was friends with Dad; I still don't understand why they are friends. _"Daniel..." Tom glared at him. _Anyway! Your Uncle Harry introduced us and we talked a bit, but we both knew we hadn't much to talk and I left to... erm... __**meet**__ a girl._

_Me and Dad met again because of Uncle Harry and I hugged him because I'm a nice lad and he seemed like a nice lad too. I also remember that he dyed his hair at some point._

"Dad's hair died?" Luke gasped in surprise, putting a hand to his mouth. "He was hairless!"

"That means I got another colour on my hair, shorty. There's nothing to do with death," Tom chuckled. "I didn't get _bald_."

"Let Papa finish the story, Luke!" His sister tapped his shoulder, asking him to be quiet.

_He probably doesn't want me to say this, but he was bad at hugging! You two should thank me 'cause he only knows how to hug 'cause I taught him– _"Yeah, right!" Tom rolled his eyes and snorted.

_We were already sort of mates when we were playing this game for grown-ups that we had to kiss. Dad didn't want to kiss, but I convinced him when he looked into my eyes. He just couldn't resist._

A squeal escaped Leah's lips, whilst Luke stuck his tongue out and voiced a long _"eww"_ at the kissing part. He never understood why adults kissed each other on the lips.

_After our first kiss we spent some time away from each other, until one day when Uncle Harry and Uncle Dougie came up with a plan and got me and Dad locked in a small room._

"Those two are the worst," Tom flinched. "They locked us until we kissed and made up again."

"I wasn't done yet, Tommy!" A pout appeared on Danny's face, making him look like a toddler who's been denied ice cream.

"I know, but we're almost there and you forgot the part where _you_ were always the one initiating those kisses."

Danny paused for a instant. "Yeah, _maybe_ I liked Dad first," he admitted to his children with a sheepish smile.

"The important thing is that we love each other and we love you two," Tom turned off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Who's ready for some ghosts?"

A three-voice yell filled the car, despite the third one being clearly louder (and older) than the other two. They all climbed out of the car and walked to the cinema, the dads exchanging a loving smile –Danny making Tom blush with a wink. It didn't matter much who fell for who first, because when it came down to their love, they all felt like winners.

~Fin~

_A/N2: Prompt was "Imagine your OTP arguing over who fell for who first"._


End file.
